Card Captor Sakura y la ultima carta Clow
by Hiyori Ishida
Summary: Despues de haber esperado mucho tiempo para poder estar juntos, shaoran vuelve a tomoeda para quedarse al lado de sakura y tener una vida casi normal, pero todo eso se vendra abajo cuando la llegada de dos personas los envuelvan en una nueva aventura que estara relacionado con su futuro, ellos deberan luchar una vez con una misteriosa carta para poder ser felices.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, si no son propiedad de las chicas de CLAMP y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que lo disfruten.

**Prologo**

El cielo nublado hacían que todo el lugar se viera oscurecido, las calles se encontraban desiertas por la lluvia que se aproximaba pero poco a poco una cuantas gotas empiezan a caer mojando a cualquiera que estuviera bajo ella, donde quiera que viera no había nadie se encontraba agitada por lo mucho que había corrido se encontraba preocupada esperaba que no la hubieran seguido , rogaba que fuera así, una vez que hubo tranquilizado su respiración trato de reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba pero era inútil no reconoció nada se había alejado mucho del lugar de encuentro debía buscar un refugio para la lluvia y esconderse de esa persona, busco con su mirada sus ojos se posaron en una casa en particular se encontraba en medio de dos enormes edificios tenía un estilo antiguo algo de ese lugar le llamo la atención sin dudar se dirigió a ese sitio dándose cuenta de un enorme poder que emanaba de ahí – _una persona muy poderosa_ – pensó ya en la entrada sin dejar de ver esa casa restando importancia a su alrededor pero unas voces que provenían de la casa interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

Un cliente – repetían con alegría dos pequeñas niñas agarrándola cada una, una mano arrastrándola dentro de ese lugar las veía con curiosidad una de pelo rosa y la otra de azul sabía que guardaban un secreto ya que sabía que no eran unas niñas normales – disculpen no fue mi intención entrar sin permiso – se disculpaba peor no recibió ninguna respuesta veía como la llevaban a un lugar como si el hecho de que un extraño llegara sin previo aviso fuera lo más normal en ese sitio se mantuvieron en silencio hasta llegar a una enorme puerta, las pequeñas soltaron sus manos para abrir la puerta dejando ver una habitación que se encontraba vacía, ella entro a esa habitación vio un sillón de color rojo en medio de ese lugar creía que se encontraba solo hasta que lo sintió ese poder que había sentido cuando vio esa casa al darse vuelto se encontró con un joven de cabellera negra y ojos azules que eran opacados por unas gafas, el solamente le sonrió – bienvenida – le saludo mientras le invitaba a sentarse mostrando una tetera y tres tazas como si el supiera que ella vendría.

Se acercó a él para tomar asiento – no fue mi intención irrumpir su hogar – se disculpaba la joven viendo como el dueño de aquella casa le servía un poco de té.

No debes disculparte ya que nuestro encuentro era algo inevitable – responde el joven sin perder su sonrisa, ella conocía esa sonrisa lo había hecho muchas veces con su amigo lo había heredado de su padre una sonrisa que dice que ellos saben más de lo que están diciendo un secreto – así que usted lo sabe… debíamos conocernos para poder enfrentar lo que está por ocurrir ¿verdad? – ella igual correspondió con una sonrisa.

Así que sabes que es lo que sucederá dentro de poco – más que una pregunta era una afirmación del anfitrión de esa casa – lo sospecho- le responde rápidamente la joven pero tenía la sensación de que había visto en alguna parte a esa persona se le hacía familiar, lo vio levantarse para estar justo enfrente de la puerta – llego otro invitado – al escuchar decir eso se dio cuenta de una presencia más en esa casa ella la conocía así que se acercó al joven pelinegro esperando a esa persona.

Al abrirse las puertas aparece un joven con el ceño fruncido por la forma en que las pequeñas lo habían arrastrado hasta ese lugar, iba a reclamar hasta que ve a la joven frente a el - ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo en este lugar? – ello solo le sonreía haciendo que se enojara más iba a reclamarle pero la risa de otra persona llama su atención, junto a su amiga se encontraba otra persona.

Bienvenido, ahora que los dos ya están aquí es hora de llevarlos a su destino – el joven no entendía que es lo que quería decir pero su amiga comprendió todo, recuerda de pequeña cuando le contaban una historia esa casa, las pequeñas niñas y esa persona todo encajaba con esa historia.

A que te refieres – dijo el joven que recién había llegado odiaba que no hablaran claramente. La joven al ver su rostro de confusión de su amigo se ríe un poco quería dejarlo con esa duda pero lo mejor era decirle todo – este lugar, creo que es una tienda que cumple deseos pero se debe pagar un precio del mismo valor que tu deseo, no puede ser exageradamente alto ni muy bajo, tiene que ser del mismo valor del deseo que pides para que este te sea cumplido… ya veo…cual fue el precio que les pidió.

Eres igual de inteligente que tus padres, es más de lo que esperaba – sonríe – sus padres pagaron un precio para que ustedes puedan viajar a un distinto tiempo por un limitado tiempo, el precio con lo que pagaron fue con esto – las pequeñas aparecían detrás de el para mostrar dos báculos y una espada que los jóvenes reconocieron de inmediato – pero es su decisión el ir o no – agrego.

El joven no tenía dudas en especial al ver esos objetos que son preciados para sus padres, comprendió lo que debía hacer – no tengo dudas iré – respondió su amiga lo conocía bien ella ya sabía cuál iba a ser su respuesta, recordó porque había llegado a ese lugar había huido de él, tenía miedo, sabía que el los encontraría, pero ella quería proteger la joven que estaba enfrente de ella – iremos los dos.

El dueña de la casa solo sonrió él ya sabía sus respuestas – está decidido, les deseo suerte en su viaje – fue lo último que escucharon que pudieron escuchar mientras un sello mágico aparecía debajo de sus pies para luego ser absorbidos por una oscuridad, desapareciendo dejando solo al joven – así que lo que ella vio se acerca.

En una habitación que apenas se encontraba iluminada por una lámpara, lo cual provocaba que no se viera absolutamente nada se encontraban cuatro personas cada una en sus pensamientos, nadie decía nada hasta que una de ellos se levanta de su asiento pero al hacerlo un mareo se apodera de ella apunto de desmayarse, la persona que estaba más cerca de ella se levanta de su sitio para sostenerla evitando que se choque con el suelo – ¿te encuentras bien? – Pregunta, su voz era gruesa dándonos a conocer de qué se trataba de un hombre pero también sonaba preocupada por la persona que estaba sosteniendo – no te preocupes, solo tuve un mareo – responde con una voz delicada, era una mujer. El hombre la vuelve acomodar en el sillón donde estaba sentada momentos antes mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su compañero.

Parece que ya se fueron – intervino una tercera voz sonaba tranquilo – no deben preocuparse era lo mejor que ellos fueran – agrega viendo angustia en la persona de su lado y la persona que estaba por desmayarse.

Cuanto me hubiera gustado que el sueño no fuera cierto, así ellos no hubieran tenido que ir – no podía soportarlo las lágrimas ya empiezan a surgir de sus ojos no quería llorar, tenía que ser fuerte pero no podía.

No llores por favor – suplico en un susurro la persona de su lado – sé que lo lograran – trataba de animarle y darse ánimos también – sé que ellos lo encontraran antes que esa persona… la última carta del mago clow.

**Notas del autor**

Comentarios positivos o negativos, quejas, insultos lo que quieran las aceptare

Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo una nueva historia y sé que algunos me querrán matar o lanzarme tomates por mis otras historias y les pido perdón sé que dije que las publicaría en ciertos día pero mi inspiración se fue por un tiempo que la estuve buscando pero dentro de esta semana ya estaré publicando los capítulos de las siguientes historias:

Entre tinieblas

Dos mundos encontrados

Tan solo una palabra

Hasta el viernes ya estaré publicando sus respectivos capítulos.

Comentarios positivos o negativos, quejas, insultos lo que quieran las aceptare.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son propiedad de las fabulosas chicas del CLAMP y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que lo disfruten.

**Aclaraciones**

"_Letra cursiva"_ – puede ser muchas cosa como sarcasmo, recuerdos, etc.

_Letra cursiva _– pensamientos

"letra normal" – conversaciones con tu consciencia

&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp; Cambio de escenario

( ) Ciertas aclaraciones

**Capítulo 1**

**El nacimiento de Mamoru y Rina**

El sonido de las voces y pisadas de las personas que llegaban de sus distintos destinos, los anuncios de las operadoras, el sonido de ruedas de las maletas era el único sonido que se escuchaba por todo el lugar, al como muy común en un aeropuerto pero todo este ruido no parecía importarle a una joven que se encontraba muy emocionada cosa que demostraba esa sonrisa tan brillante que tenía en el rostro, lo que provocaba que algunas miradas se posaran en ella y en su acompañante.

Dos jóvenes hermosas, las personas que pasaban creían que eran modelos por su belleza además cada una de ellas tenía una característica que la destacaba. Una de ellas tenía el cabello castaño que le llegaban un poco más abajo de los hombros no era tan largo como la de su compañera, tenía una figura esbelta, no era tal alta ni baja era de estatura promedio, no tenis proporciones exagerada que le daban cierto aire infantil, pero eso no era desventaja provocaba que las personas que la conocen quieren protegerla y lo que más destacaba en ella eran sus ojos olor esmeralda que dejaban cautivado a todos. Su acompañante tenía la misma estatura que ella, un rostro de porcelana, tan blanca como la nieve, su cabello plomizo que le llegaba hasta las caderas eran gran contraste con sus ojos amatistas que hipnotizaban a todos sus pretendientes, tenía una sonrisa que te hacia a pensar que ella conoce tu secreto, todo esto le daba un aire sofisticado como si hubiera vivido por mucho tiempo en el extranjero.

Se encontraban esperando la llegada de cierta persona, una de ellas se encontraba más emocionada que la otra - Sakura en cualquier momento llegara su vuelo, no debes estar nerviosa- comenta la joven de mirada amatista sin dejarle de sonreír.

Lo sé pero no puedo evitarlo, es solo después de tanto tiempo el volverá a tomoeda ya no tendremos que conformarnos solo con llamadas o correos, será distinto ahora que él se encuentre aquí - con solo pensar eso las sonrisa de la joven se hacía más grande - todavía no entiendo tu emoción - escucho un murmullo dentro de su bolso - debió haberse quedado en su país porque aquí no lo necesitamos - se quejaba la pequeña vocecita, tan bajo solo para que la joven castaña fuera la única que lo escuchara.

Kero prometiste que te comportarías si dejaba que me acompañaras - replicaba la joven en voz baja viendo el bolso donde se encontraba la bestia del sello de las cargas Sakura, con una expresión de molestia mientras cruzaba los bracitos - te propongo un trato - con estas cuatro palabras llamo la atención del guardián - si me prometes no molestarle por el resto del día te daré mi postre en la cena - conociendo a su amigo sabía que lo convencería.

El guardián lo pensó detenidamente las opciones una era molestar a esa persona que no le agradaba o tener dos postres en la cena, dos deliciosos postres hechos por el padre de su amiga, había tomado una decisión - es un trato - respondió con una sonrisa que fue reemplazada por una seria - Sakura - dijo su nombre mientras la joven asentía.

Algo se aproxima - dice la joven tenía un predicamento, no sabía si quedarse para recibirlo o irse, no tenis opción tenía que investigar de que se trataba, ya que lo que sentía era una magia poderosa - tenemos que irnos - fue lo que le dijo a su amiga antes de empezar a correr, la joven amatista no entendió bien a que se refería su amiga, pero sabía que debía ser algo importante por la manera en que se fue no quería dejarla sola así que decidió ir tras ella.

Una vez que hubo salido del aeropuerto pudo sentir con más fuerza aquel poder, se concentró tenía que saber dónde se encontraba exactamente aquel poder, empezó a correr mientras seguía el rastro cada vez se hacía más fuerte.

En un callejón un fuerte viento empezó a aparecer, solamente en ese sitio mientras unas descargas eléctricas salían formando un circulo que cada vez se hacía más grande en medio de los edificios, expulsando de este dos personas que cayeron al frio suelo, a la vez que este círculo desaparecía, los jóvenes se encontraban confundidos ya que lo último que recordaban era estar en esa casa antigua, un deseo y después oscuridad. Se pusieron de pie observando todo a su alrededor - parece que llegamos a ese sito - la primera en romper el silencio que había parecido entre ellos desde su llegada había sido la joven - me pregunto cuál habrá sido el motivo por el que nuestros padres hayan querido que viniéramos a este lugar.

Mis padres nunca mencionaron nada respecto a esto y lo peor es que no sabemos qué es exactamente lo que debemos hacer en este sitio - comenta su acompañante con tranquilidad hasta que sintió una presencia que se aproximaba a ellos, el la reconoció - debemos escondernos - dijo para después marcharse de ese lugar sin esperar la repuesta de la joven, salieron de aquel callejón, el joven no recordaba muy bien ese lugar - dirijámonos a ese sitio - sugiere la joven mientras señala un parque, ella recordaba ese lugar, cuando llegaron se detuvieron cerca de uno de los arboles - no crees que lo mejor será esconder nuestras presencias - comenta la joven con una sonrisa.

Sabía que el motivo por el que no sugeriste esto desde que salimos de aquel callejón era porque quieres saber quiénes son las personas que nos están siguiendo - suspiro con resignación, mientras la joven le sonríe dándole a conocer que él estaba en lo cierto - no respondas tu rostro ya me afirmo todo, conozco esa sonrisa.

No sé a qué te refieres pero no creed que lo mejor será escondernos ya se está acercando - no espero una respuesta, saco su báculo diciendo una palabras empezó a flotar para subir al árbol, mientras el joven con una gran agilidad empieza a escalar aquel árbol posicionándose a su lado - no debiste hacer eso - le regaño el joven.

No soy buena escalando arboles además como mi padre diría una dama debe ser elegante en cualquier situación - comenta la joven sonriendo le mientras el joven suspira por lo dicho por su amiga.

Había corrido por mucho tiempo hasta llegar a un callejón, no encontró nada se habían movido - Sakura se encuentran en el parque pingüino - escucho decir a la bestia del sello que todavía se encontraba dentro de su bolso, entonces empezó a correr a ese lugar, al llegar empezó a buscar la fuente de aquel poder pero no podía sentir nada había desaparecido - Kero, desapareció.

Tomoyo llego minutos después viendo como su amiga trataba de buscar algo, se acercó a ella para preguntarle.

Ahora sabemos en qué lugar nos encontramos - la joven veía desde el árbol a la joven castaña y su compañera hablando además pudo sentir al guardián de las cartas dentro del bolso de la joven - lo único que nos falta saber es la razón por la que llegamos exactamente a este tiempo - agrego el joven sin dejar de ver a la joven esmeralda - el precio que pagaron nuestro padres debió ser por algo importante.

Sakura esa energía desapareció no puedo encontrar ningún rastro - dice Kero - tienes razón Kero - suspira la joven mientras ve las hora - Tomoyo debemos volver - se asusta al ver su reloj mientras empieza a caminar deprisa - Sakura debes tranquilizarte, estoy segura que él debe estar esperando si su vuelo ya llego - trataba de tranquilizar a su amiga - tienes razón Tomoyo pero debemos irnos - ahora comenzaba la carrera para volver al aeropuerto.

Un joven castaño descendía de la plataforma de su vuelo, se dirigió a buscar su maleta, algunas muchachas no podían despegar su mirada de el ya que era un joven muy apuesto, llevan puesto unos jeans, una pollera de color verde que era cubierta por un chaleco color beige, su rostro estaba cubierto por unas gafas de sol que le daban un aire misterioso, empezó a buscar a cierta persona pero no la encontraba vio su mano derecha donde se encontraba su reloj pensó que había llegada un poco antes pero al ver las hora se dio cuenta de que realmente había llegado a la hora acordado creyó que se le había hecho tarde así que decidió esperar.

Solo habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde su llegada cuando la vio correr al lugar donde se encontraba cuando había llegado, el sonrió al verla las jóvenes que se encontraban cerca de el casi se desmayan, tomo su maleta para dirigirse donde ella, pasa a lado de las joven amatista que le sonríe como saludo quedándose en su lugar para darles tiempo. Sakura empezó a buscarlo pero no lo encontraba creía que había llegado tarde - sabes, creía que habías cambiado tus hábitos de levantarte tarde - escucho una voz detrás de ella, lo reconoció de inmediato, se dio la vuelta en contra donde con su sonría mientras se quitaba sus gafas mostrando unos ojos ámbar, esa mirada que había conocido desde pequeña sin poder contener su emoción rodea sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para poder abrazarle mientras lagrimas salían de su rostro - ¡Shaoran!- dice su nombre.

El joven estaba sorprendido en un principio por el repentino abrazo pero después lo correspondió enseguida, había esperado por mucho tiempo para poder tenerla entre sus brazos como en ese momento, era el mejor momento para ellos hasta que escucharon el sonido de un estómago hambriento, lo cual provoco que ambos jóvenes se separaran mientras se sonrojaban por lo que había pasado creyendo que tal vez uno de ellos había hecho ese vergonzoso ruido, Tomoyo no puedo evitar reír mientras se acercaba a ellos - Sakura creo que Kero debe estar hambriento - entonces la joven esmeralda fue cuando se acordó de su amigo - tienes razón - respondió la joven.

Tomoyo se acercó al joven para darle un pequeño abrazo de bienvenida - me alegra volver a verte Shaoran - el joven le sonríe - igualmente Tomoyo.

Se veían muy jóvenes ¿no lo crees? Aunque todavía siguen siendo muy hermosas - comenta la joven, seguían en aquel árbol aunque sus perseguidores se hubieran ido - debemos cambiar nuestro apellidos además de nuestra apariencia - agrego sin dejar de ver aquel rey pingüino que le traían recuerdos de su infancia.

¿porque deberíamos cambiar nuestra apariencia? - pregunto el joven con duda que era reflejada por sus ojos ya que no comprendía bien que es lo que quería hacer - ellos nos serán de gran ayuda en nuestra misión y lo mejor será que ellos no sepan quienes somos nos otro y conociendo a mis padres sé que ellos sabrían quienes somos nosotros solo con vernos, no quiero alterar este tiempo - dirige su mirada al cielo, ella conoce muy bien a sus padres y sabe que sacarían muchas conclusiones en especial su padre debía ser cuidadosa cuando estuviera con ellos si no quería ser descubierta - _mi padre no es una persona a la que se pueda engañar fácilmente_ \- pensó para después ver a su acompañante sabía lo que le iba a decir, lo conocía muy bien - conozco un lugar donde nos ayudaran.

Se encontraban caminando por las calles como cualquier persona pero atraían la atención de las personas que caminaban por ahí - ¿no crees que se parecen a ellos?, ¿creí que él estaba de viaje?, ¿porque están juntos? ¿no crees que es lindo el chico?- Esas eran algunas de las preguntas que echaban decir a esas personas, mientras la joven sonreía por aquellos comentarios y por la mirada que tenía su amigo el joven no podía evitar sonrojarse no le gustaba que pusieran mucha atención en ellos además de que lo llamaron lindo. Fueron a un par de tiendas comprando cosas por suerte traían dinero, después fueron a buscar un lugar donde quedarse un enorme edificio con varios departamentos no sabían cuanto se quedarían. Cuando llegaron a su departamento decidieron cambiarse.

Se encontraba lloviendo todas las personas corrían para buscar un refugio cerca de un baldío se encontraba un joven parado viendo el cielo nublado sin importarle estar mojando - Así que se fueron a ese lugar, mi querida Akami no podrás evitar ese suceso, la destrucción de mi mejor amigo no puede ser evitada, con la ayuda de esta carta - un sello mágico apareció debajo de sus pies - espérenme muy pronto estaré donde ustedes - una vez dicho esto un sombra fue cubriéndolo para después desaparecer dejando el lugar totalmente vacío.

Así que esa persona también fue - comento un joven viendo la lluvia mientras tomaba un vaso de sake - de cierta manera los ayudaras, Yukko-san.

El joven suspira no sabía cómo colocarse aquel objeto en los ojos, era muy difícil para él no tenía opción debería pedir ayuda, pero sus ruegos fueron escuchados al oír el sonido de las puerta de su habitación - puedes entrar - la escucho entrar pero no la veía, iba a quejarse por haber comprado aquellas cosas pero no pudo decir nada al verla mientras ella le sonreía. Estaba sorprendido por su cambio su cabellera negra con reflejos azules que le llegaban hasta las caderas había sido reemplazado por esa peluca rojiza que apenas le llegaba hasta los hombros, sus ojos amatistas habías cambiado a unos dorados, frunció el ceño aunque su nueva apariencia contrataba con su piel blanca el realmente prefería ver como antes, al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos un pequeño sonrojo se apoderan de sus mejillas.

Veo que tienes problemas con los lentes, te ayudo - se acercó a él provocando que se sonrojara más, suspiro pensó que lo mejor sería olvidar ese asunto y concentrarse, cuando le coloco los lentes le dolió un poco además de que se sentía incómodo con ellos al principio pero poco a poco se iba acostumbrando - pareces otra persona comento la joven pelirroja ya que el joven había reemplazado su cabello castaño por una peluca negra que no era tan rebelde como su cabello y sus ojos esmeraldas fueron cambiados por unos azules, se dirigió al espejo y se dio cuenta de que no era el no entendía como una peluca y unos lentes podían cambiarlo tan drásticamente.

Todo está listo mientras me cambiaba fui pensando en nuestra nueva identidad - el joven la mira atentamente esperando - Takakura Mamoru ese será tu nombre y el mío será Takakura Rina, seremos hermanos - termina de decir la joven si dejar de perder su sonrisa.

El joven suspira él se sentía orgullosos de su nombre y no quería cambiarlo pero sabía que ella tenía razón por que Li Hien conocía esa mirada que tenía la joven y era porque tenía algo planeado o quería hacer algunas cosas que a él no le gustara, ya que él conocía bien a Hiraguizawa Akami para saber lo que estará pasando por sus pensamientos.

**Notas del autor**

**Hiyori: **primeramente saludos a todos los lectores de esta historia ¿como se encuentran? Bueno aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de esta historia y que les pareció, si lo sé, el primer capítulo esta corto pero es por una buena razón ya verán que los próximos capítulos serán más largos y aparecerán mas personas mejor dicho personajes y que opinan de mis queridos niños creen que sus personalidades están bien o debería cambiarlas que opinan. Si tengo errores ortográficos les pido una disculpa

Y mandar un enorme agradecimiento a dixie ulquiorra muchas gracias por tu comentario el primero de esta historia estaba muy contenta al leerla - salta de alegría - lo siento si te confundí un poco pero espero que tus dudas sean aclaradas.

Sayonara

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

Capitulo 2 Los hermanos Takakura


End file.
